


I wish you could see yourself through my eyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Project, Collage, M/M, Vampire Louis, louis cant see his reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets distracted in art class by the boy in front who only wants to impress Harry and be normal.<br/>Harry makes it his mission to prove to Louis how special he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you could see yourself through my eyes

He was always sat in the back of the room biting down on his lip as his pencil hurried across the page before he lost the perfect angle at which the boy two rows ahead was sitting in.  
most times he didn't have enough time and the drawing was left half done, Harry was a perfectionist and thought he needed a couple of hours to include and complete every perfect detail. Every wisp of hair. Every eye lash. Every shadow along his jaw...

Because although he kept it to himself Harry was mindlessly in love with Louis Tomlinson. 

They only shared one class. Art class. And it was Harry's favourite although instead of concentrating on creating a masterpiece he'd more often than not sit and stare at the masterpiece he could see two rows ahead. 

Today they were drawing still life. Sat around big round tables with boring stupid fruit in the middle. Harry tried his best to be absorbed in it but as he draw the sharp pineapple spikes and tried to show the detail of pomegranate seeds he could see Louis opposite him and somehow the fruit arrangement was replaced by Louis' face. His frown of concentration and his scowl as he held his broken pencil he'd accidentely snapped in half. Harry found it so endearing he just wanted to hold his hand and guide his hand along the page for him. 

Far to engrossed in detailing in the blue in Louis' eyes Harry didn't even notice their professor walking around until he was asked to stay behind.  
"So Mr styles was the fruit too boring for you?"  
"Er we'll sort of actually" Harry mumbled "I'm sorry sir but I much prefer drawing people instead of still life..."  
"Okay, you can go" his professor said and Harry frowned as he awkwardly turned to leave.  
"And Harry, I hope it works out"  
Harry nodded quickly as panic rose inside him, what? Him and Louis? How did he know? Was he that obvious?  
But all thoughts left his head altogether when he saw Louis near his locker laughing at something that kid Liam had said. His head thrown back, teeth showing, eye crinkling and Harry hadn't seen anything so utterly captivating before. 

 

When Louis got home he headed straight into his room, his happy persona fading quickly away when he glanced into his empty mirror.  
He hated the fake Louis who laughed and tried hard in art class, just because the boy opposite him looked so effortlessly great at drawing a fucking banana.  
He'd wanted to impress the boy which made no sense considering Harry had hair like a lion and Louis didn't even have a reflection.  
Louis' sisters had revelled in being vampires, dressing up on halloween, drank ribena and pretended it was blood... But being a vampire in real life was a lot less glamorous than in the movies. It was the same as everybody else except you were paler and colder and aged slower and had no reflection. And frankly Louis hated it. 

A couple of days later they were back in art and their professor was announcing the new art project...  
In pairs, that they didn't even get to choose. It was either going to be great or a total nightmare. 

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson" the teacher said and Harry froze dead still because was this really happening.  
And right on cue Louis turned around and looked at Harry the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile and Harry felt like jelly. 

"So how'd you wanna do this?" Louis asked flashing a grin "like this?" He joked and harry wanted to die.  
"Er absolutely" Harry laughed and for about 20 seconds he could've sworn he was on a cloud. "We could draw each other in just pencil and have the backgrounds all crazy colour?" Harry suggested and Louis looked both excited and nervous as hell. "Only if you want to of course" Harry hurriedly said and Louis smiled "I'm just not that great at drawing" he admitted wishing he could impress the lion haired human sunshine.  
Especially when he reached across and touched Louis' arm, "I'm sure you're great" he assured Louis. 

They spent the hour just talking and figuring out the plan. They'll be portraits of each other with patterned colourful back grounds different coloured objects and things that represent them. It sounded pretty great. Although Harry didn't mention he'd had a lot of practice drawing Louis he hoped it would pay off. 

A week later they were supposed to start they're projects and Harry sat in front of Louis who had a pencil between his teeth frowning at the blank page and glancing at Harry every few seconds who was trying not to move in anticipation with Louis' eyes on him as blue as the blue in captain Americas shield.  
"Louis you can do it cmon" Harry laughed as Louis shifted in his hair still not a single marking on the page. 

The next lesson they swapped around and Harry drew effortlessly but unhappily with how he couldn't make Louis' jaw look defined enough, couldn't make his hair look soft enough, couldn't make his eyes sparkle enough...  
His lips didn't look as kissable...

"Do you wanna come back to mine later?" Harry asked.  
Louis was a bit surprised but happily agreed, understanding Harry's perfectionist side, "wait Harry"  
He started, "I'm not exactly a great person to be friends with"  
"Don't say that you're great"  
"Harry..."  
Louis took Harry's hand and dragged him to the bathroom and stood beside him infront of the mirror.  
"Look"  
"Where... I don't get it, it's like you're a vampire" Harry laughed nervously and Louis held up his hands in defense "I get it if you don't wanna be my art partner anymore..." was all he said and Harry hugged him.  
He hugged him  
"This is a bit twilight don't you think?" Harry asked and Louis laughed feeling insanely relieved and confused over Harry's complete okay ness with it. 

At Harry's house that evening Harry drew Louis calmly, making his hair look as he wanted it to, his eyes managed to have that certain sparkle Harry loved, his lips looked okay his jaw defined, his cheekbones visible, Harry was very proud of it and proud of Louis for sitting still for an hour. Every time they'd tried before he'd shifted position and made it confusing to draw...

They took a break so Harry could go to the bathroom and Louis was left in Harry's room, he could see a sketch book hanging out the bottom draw of Harry's desk and didn't want to snoop but pulled it out anyway.  
Page after page, picture after picture of the same person, quite a few unfinished, mostly sketchy and quickly drawn. He didn't know who it was but Harry obviously loved to draw him.  
Louis quickly shoved the book away when Harry came out and returned to his previous position. 

Another hour passed and finally Harry had finished... He bit his lip and nodded at Louis to come and see it. As soon as he saw what Harry had done, it clicked that the boy in the book was him, and also that Harry was probably the most perfect person to exist.  
"I thought the back ground was going to be colourful?" He asked and Harry shuffled slightly "yeah but um l realised you never had seen your reflection and I kinda wanted you to see yourself for the first time in the most... Unvampire colourful way possible..."  
"So this isn't realistic Louis?"  
"No it is, it's how I see you..."  
Louis took in the way Harry had drawn him, his eyes and hair and the smile on this face and how his skin was multicoloured and how Harry was leaning in telling Louis he thought he was more of a masterpiece than anything he'd seen before. 

Louis looked at Harry, at his hair and fucking gorgeous eyes and the way he was smiling and how his hand was on his thigh and every thought flew out his head and he kissed him hard and full of love and pushed him back till they were laid down Louis on top of him, his thigh between Harry's.  
"It wasn't the first picture I saw though" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, "there a sketch book full of my face over there" he said and motioned towards the draw. Harry groaned but Louis kissed him more, "is it possible to fall in love in a week?" Louis asked  
"You tell me, I'm fairly certain I've loved you for about 6 months" Harry admitted and Louis kissed him even more as his hands edged Harry's top up slowly. 

From then on instead of sitting two rows apart, they'd sit side by side, their knees touching. Harry would still rush to capture a look on Louis' face who would put his hand over Harry's telling him "I'm yours Harry you don't need to do that" to which Harry would always reply "but I need to capture every moment to show you how you look during every situation".  
"It's a bit biased tho... You love me so I'm sure I don't actually look like this..." Louis questioned Harry's drawing quite often and Harry would always say the same thing,  
"You need to see yourself through my eyes because that's what counts because in my eyes you're the best person to ever grace this world with their presence..."  
Louis never believed him but he loved hearing it. 

 

A year later and against everyone's advice and disapproval and judgement Harry knelt down on one knee with a ring and asked Louis to marry him. 

And four months after that they stood up infront of their family and friends, Harry promised to "remind you every day of how god awful perfect you are, what your eyes look like to me, what your hair looks like in the mornings...  
The first time I saw you I sat behind you, just for the view. The first time I spoke to you I realised you were much more than just the view. The first time we kissed, the first time I told you I loved you... I knew I only wanted to wake up to your face every day for eternity".

Louis vowed to "try to love you as hard as you deserve, kiss you when you frown, cheer you up on rainy days, try to one day match your stupid speech because who could have followed that for gods sake, I will buy you flowers every Sunday, I will remind you to brush your teeth andake you tea and I will spent the rest of forever trying to give you everything you deserve... Although unfortunately you already have the stars in your eyes so thanks for helping me out on that one..."  
Harry had kissed him then worried he'd never shut up otherwise...

And two years later when Harry was teaching an art class and Louis signed up for a joke, after Louis had shouted out how Harry's curls looked positively lovely but very distracting, the lad next to him, Liam, asked him is he was fucking the teacher. Louis was able to say "I am, except he's my husband before he's my teacher so I think I'ts okay".


End file.
